


First Kiss

by SerenadingSammy (AccioWand)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brothers, Caring Dean, First Kiss, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Incest, Incest, John Winchester Being an Asshole, John Winchester's A+ Parenting, Little Brothers, Love, M/M, No Sex, No Underage Sex, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Protective Dean Winchester, References to Supernatural (TV), Sibling Incest, Supernatural - Freeform, Underage - Freeform, Wincest - Freeform, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-24 00:43:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7486695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AccioWand/pseuds/SerenadingSammy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Prompt: Sam and Dean are in the back seat of the Impala on a long night drive and they have their first kiss?]</p><p>In which Dean is 16 and Sam is 12</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Kiss

It had been almost midnight when John Winchester pulled up outside of the latest stingy motel. One strong knock at the door and the Winchester boys inside were scrambling up to gather their belongings strewn around the dark motel room. Another hunt, the two presumed, the only possible reasoning for their father not waiting until morning to move on.

 

Five short minutes later, Dean Winchester was climbing into the back seat of the old '67 Chevy beside his baby brother. No words were exchanged as John pulled onto the street.

Everything was dark , except for the street lights lining the road, on this particular Autumn night and even through the doors of the Impala, a strong chill could be felt. Pulling an old, brown blanket out of his rucksack, Dean draped the thin material over Sam, wrapping an arm around his shoulders to pull him closer.

It was almost an hour later when John pulled into a nearby gas station, muttering a quick 'Gas.' before jumping out of the car to fill up the tank. It was when John had gone inside to pay that Sam turned to look at his older brother.

'Where do you think we're going now, De?' He stares up at Dean with those little puppy dog eyes, the ones that Dean stared into longingly every single day.

'Don't know Sammy, but I do know that we'll be okay.' Dean reassured his younger brother softly.

'Promise?' There was a slight questioning tone to Sam's reply, but he already knew the answer.

'I promise Sam. I'll protect you, I always will.' Dean stalled momentarily, considering what he was about to do before throwing all care to the wind, bending down to catch his baby brother's lips between his. Sam startled at first, before quickly realising what was happening and kissing back shyly. The two pulled back just as they heard the bell above the gas station door chime, signaling their father's departure.

All was silent again as John climbed back into the car and set back onto the highway. Sam stared at his big brother, his cheeks painted a lovely shade of crimson and the biggest smile on his face. Dean gripped his brother tighter, feeling, for a moment, as if he were invincible, as if nothing else mattered apart from him and his Sammy and the fact that he hadn't just been rejected by the boy he loved.


End file.
